A veces grita, a veces susurra
by Neyade
Summary: Rugidos de un león furioso que hacen tambalear paredes y los siseos de una serpiente con una lengua demasiado venenosa para ser legal, es lo único que tienen. Demasiado fuego, demasiado hielo, demasiados malentendidos que no pueden solucionar. Draco/Ron.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Que sepais que me paso por el forro el final del sexto libro y muchas de las desgracias que ocurrieron en él (aparte del noviazgo perfecto de Harry y Ginnny, que así me los quito de en medio). Escribo esto influída por las fruitis, o sea que de mea culpa, niente. Y que eso, que mi vida sexual es muy sana, gracias.**

**A VECES GRITA, A VECES SUSURRA**

Se han peleado otra vez, vaya una sorpresa. Ron ha gritado, él ha susurrado, y los dos se han hecho más o menos la misma cantidad de daño aunque su manera de expresarse haya sido distinta.

Draco sabe que en menos de dos días estarán otra vez aquí, se atraen irremediablemente, como imanes -bueno, o algo parecido-, no pueden ni quieren evitarlo. Así que se soprende, y no es una sorpresa precisamente grata, contando los días que han pasado desde su último enfado al descubrir que hace más de una semana que no le dirige la palabra. Hace más de una semana que no llega a la Sala de los Requerimientos, cabreado, y le comenta que _esto se está conviertiendo en tu madriguera particular, hurón_. Antes de dejarse caer en un sofá y enseñar el hueso de la cadera y el inicio del estómago cuando se le sube la camisa.

Hace más de una semana que no le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla y le desabrocha la hebilla del cinturón.

Y si eso es mucho tiempo para una persona _normal,_ para un adolescente rebosante de testosterona son, por lo menos, un par de siglos y contando.

No sabe exactamente como fue la cosa, pero recuerda haberse metido con Potter y su obsesión malsana con vigilarle las veinticuatro horas del día -y si hubiese más, allí estaría, al pie del cañón-, y también recuerda que Weasley se rebotó.

-No te metas con Harry, se preocupa por todo el mundo.

-¿Inclusive por mi? -preguntó, con sorna.

-Seguro que en algún momento sí -le responde, tozudo.

-Pues vaya un imbécil.

¿Y a partir de aquí? Pues lo de siempre. Los gritos que hacen tambalearse las paredes, rugidos de un león furioso, y los siseos de una serpiente con una lengua demasiado venenosa para ser legal que resuenan en toda la Sala. Y al final, Ronald, que se marcha pegando un portazo mientras él resopla, mira la puerta y la habitación vacía, y desea que aparezca allí mismo un granizado de limón.

-

Es temprano aún, pero Draco no puede dormir más. Se levanta de la cama, sus pies van a dar con el frío suelo y el pelo rubio, más despeinado de lo que nadie podría llegar a soñar, sale disparado en todas las direcciones.

Estando debajo de la ducha -el agua resbala por el puente de su nariz y él se frota enérgicamente-, se da cuenta de que no le da la gana seguir con toda esa chorrada. Tan sólo necesita dejarlo sólo en algún lugar poco transitado, agarrarle por las caderas y morderle el labio, para que todo vuelva a ser como lo era antes.

Y eso es lo que va a hacer.

Se pasa la cuchilla por la barbilla con todo cuidado, mirándose en el espejo de refilón, y cuando acaba se enjuaga con un agua razonablemente caliente contando que están en las mazmorras. Se viste ausentemente y mira sin ver el estandarte de su casa mientras piensa en ese pelirrojo suyo; más loco que cualquier Gryffindor, más tozudo que cualquier persona a la de él haya llegado a conocer nunca.

-

-¡Won-won!

-Mmmh -acaba de comer y levanta la cabeza, algo nervioso-. Hola, Lavender.

Le sonríe a medias, los ojos le brillan un poco y las pecas de sus mejillas se confunden con alguna que otra mancha diminuta de comida.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-¡Genial!

-Ahá.

Y eso es lo último que se le permite decir hasta mucho tiempo después, pues esta se sienta en su regazo y empieza a comerle la boca como si le fuera la vida en ello -mucha lengua, mucha saliva y, sobre todo, muchas curvas que Draco no tiene- sin darle opción a mirar hacia la mesa qu viste de verde y descubrir que la cara de su Slytherin particular es todo un poema.

-

No ha dejado de fruncir el ceño en toda la semana. De apretar los puños cada vez que ese pelo rojo -suyo, _su_ pelo rojo- se mezcla con el castaño de esa Gryffindor.

Intenta no perder la calma pero una rabia sorda le late en las sienes, la mirada se le oscurece y cree que un día u otro se desatará eso que esta intentando contener y se descubrirá todo el pastel. Ya sabéis, él con un traidor a la sangre, los mordiscos en el cuello y los celos que le está intentando provocar Weasel. Con bastante éxito, todo hay que decirlo.

Y no entiende una mierda porque _eh, Weasely tenía un buen polvo, vale, ¿pero tanto?_

Y cuando por la noche se hace pajas pensando en esos labios suyos, en unos brazos llenos de pecas que se tensan siempre antes de un orgasmo y _ese _gemido ronco suyo, ronco y profundo, cuando le lame en esa zona suave entre la oreja y el cuello, descubre que realmente le está echando de menos.

Y se pregunta qué coño está pasando, porque no, no entiende una mierda.

Además, Pansy aprovecha su supuesta debilidad para redoblar sus esfuerzos y no le deja sólo nunca. Le sigue a todas partes, le analiza constantemente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? -le pregunta, insistente-. Te veo preocupado.

-Déjalo ya, Pansy -gruñe, enterrado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

-¿Es por tu padre?

-¿Qué dices? -le pregunta, ahora sí, extrañado.

-Que si tu padre te ha mandado una carta o algo, porque hace mucho tiempo que no te veía tan... -titubea un poco al hablar-, raro.

A veces Draco consigue olvidarlo, eso de que hay gente a su alrededor que se preocupa por él. Aunque sea Pansy, claro, aunque sea Blaise, con su piel morena y sus bromas algo imbéciles. Pero cuando se para a pensar descubre que es normal que estén así. Se ha pasado la mitad del curso en la Sala de los Requerimientos y ahora, de repente, vuelve a estar con ellos tarde si tarde también pero sólo para gruñir, rodar los ojos cuando alguien habla o gritarles a los de primero.

Y entonces aparece Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass, ojos azules y pelo rubio, rubio, rubio. Las orejas más largas de todo Slytherin, siempre es la primera en enterarse de cualquier cosa que ocurra en el castillo y sus alrededores, tanto si trata sobre alumnos, profesores, fantasmas, alumnos con profesores, profesores con fantasmas o, incluso, profesores con fantasmas y elfos domésticos y algún alumno perdido.

-¡Hola, chicos! -viene con una sonrisa fresca en los labios y se sienta en uno de los butacones-. ¿A qué no sabéis qué? -les pregunta, moviendo los pies.

-Ilumínanos -gruñe él.

-¿Y a este qué le ocurre? -les pregunta a los demás.

-Déjale, es la edad -dice Blaise, y luego deja ir una media sonrisa-. Seguro que en menos de un mes descubrimos que le están saliendo entradas.

-Blaise, com...

-¿Qué ibas a decirnos, Daphne? -le corta Pansy, mirando a la rubia. Blaise se ríe y Nott sonríe a medias. Daphne se sienta bien, relajada, y entonces habla.

-Bueno, resulta que estaba yo yendo a...

-Rápido, no nos cuentes tu vida -gruñe.

-Oye, Malfoy, ¡¿qué coño te has creído?!

-Pues eso mismo, un Malfoy -la mira, entrecerrando los ojos, arrastrando las palabras más que nunca.

-Eh, eh, tranquilidad, chicos -dice Blaise con voz calmada, moviendo las manos delante suyo, las palmas abiertas- ¿qué nos estabas diciendo, Daphne?

-Bueno, resumiendo mucho porque el señor así lo desea -pronuncia lo de _el señor_ con retintín, mirando a Draco-, lo que ocurre es que Weasley y Brown han cortado.

Draco levanta la cabeza como un resorte, la mira.

-¿Qué?

-Aaah, ahora ya te interesa, ¿eh?

-Siempre va bien conocer los detalles desagradables de la vida de tu enemigo -dice casi automáticamente.

-Ya, pues bueno, que eso. Cortaron porque, por lo visto, Brown le vio bajar con Granger de la habitación de este, y se cayó del guindo ya de una vez. Weasley es de Granger, no existe discusión en este punto, lo sabemos todos, porque...

Daphne sigue hablando pero Draco ha desconectado, ya. En cuanto ha oído lo de Granger ha dejado de prestar atención. Hasta aquí podríamos llegar, vamos, el día en que Weasley, Ronald Weasel, sea de Granger, su padre besará a la madre de esta.

Draco tiene paciencia, puede aguantar muchas cosas, ¿pero dejar que una sangre sucia le quite lo que es suyo? Anda ya, seguid soñando.

-

Hace tanto tiempo que no le besaba, que al principio ha pensado que era Lavender otra vez. Luego Malfoy le ha metido la mano encima del pantalón y le ha mordido en el cuello, y ya se ha percatado de la verdadera identidad de su supuesto agresor.

Debería quitárselo de encima, cruzarle la cara con un par de ostias, pero lo único que hace -que puede hacer- es gruñir, satisfecho, y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Ofrecerle el cuello a la serpiente.

Nota la piedra fría en su espalda a través de la camisa y sabe que nadie les va a interrumpir. Hoy, ahora, esta noche, es sólo suya. Y las rondas que deberían estar haciendo que se las coma otro, porque esta zona del Castillo hoy será campo libre para todos aquellos que deseen recorrer los pasillos -y correrse en ellos también-, incluídos ellos mismos.

-

Si hay algo que siempre le ha sorprendido de Weasley, es la cantidad de pecas que tiene. Si por cada una de ellas le dieran un galeón, su familia no volvería a pasarlo mal cada vez que van de compras.

Como no es así, él se limita a contarlas con la lengua, grabarse la textura algo áspera de su piel y olerle para descubrir que su fragancia es la misma de siempre; jabón, sudor y el cuero de los uniformes de quidditch que se les queda a todos impregnado en la piel, de tanto llevarlos. Todo junto, allí, siempre allí incluso cuando se acaba de duchar y lleva el pelo rojo mojado, pegado a la nariz y a la frente.

Le levanta esa camisa que siempre lleva mal colocada y le roza el hueso de la cadera con la punta de los dedos. Deja correr la mano hacia la espalda, le mete la lengua hasta el fondo a la vez que le empuja contra la pared, sus caderas se rozan y él gime. Ambos gimen.

-Joder -pronuncia él encima de sus labios, dentro de ellos.

-Exacto, Weasley -gruñe, empujándose contra sus caderas -eso es lo que vamos a hacer si te das prisa en quitarte esto.

Cuando se quita la camisa la mitad de los botones están aún en sus respectivos ojales, pero la prisa les consume y las ganas de follar, de lamerse, morderse y marcarse el uno al otro pueden más que la paciencia. Algo que, por otra parte, no han tenido nunca (y si la han tenido, ha sido en cantidades más bien minúsculas).

La línea de vello rojo que se marca contra la piel pálida de Ronald y va desde el ombligo hasta -Draco lo sabe muy bien- ese miembro que tantas alegrías les ha llevado, parece más roja que nunca y Draco se agacha y la lame, empezando entre los botones del pantalón y acabando en el ombligo.

Cuando se levanta, con la lengua entre los labios, Ron tiene la mirada encendida y se encuentra con que le está desabrochando la camisa a él, ahora. Suelta un respolido que a la vez es una risa y se pelea para quitársela también, e incluso antes de acabar de quitarse la prenda, Ronald ya le está tocando la espalda, pegándose a él para después lamer la línea que marca la yugular y acabando en dónde empieza la oreja.

Y entonces se pegan más de lo que creían posible, las manos se cuelan dentro del pantalón y los ojos se entrecierran, echan la cabeza hacia atrás, se tocan por debajo de la ropa y no importa si en Hogwarts hace frío, porque ellos producen más calor que cualquier hechizo.

Draco le levanta a peso durante unos segundos -los nudillos blancos, los brazos tensos, sus manos en las caderas- hasta que se apoyan en cualquier sitio, en uno de los ventanales del castillo, y ambos tienen los pantalones en los tobillos, Ronald se muerde la lengua, Draco se controla unos segundos antes de dejarse ir y todo se convierte en una espiral algo cruda, de jadeos entrecortados y embestidas varias, de mordiscos, de gemidos, de menciones a la madre de Merlín y de frio que no notan mezclado con la capa de sudor que tienen en la piel de la espalda.

Y son un par de adolescentes que no se acuestan sino que se apoyan en cualquier sitio para hacerlo, rápido, brusco, mordiéndose el cuello y los labios, susurrando entre dientes que _mañana no vas a poder andar_, mientras le coge por el pelo rojo y que _por una vez que soy yo y no tu el que escucha esto, te voy a dejar soñar, Malfoy_ cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.


End file.
